


【242】弟弟在我床上分化了怎么办

by CiCiaYna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: Damian坚信自己会成为世界上最优秀的Alpha，直到他在Jason的安全屋里分化筑巢更尴尬的是，Jason也是Omega





	1. Chapter 1

Jason是被呛醒的。  
  
他最小的弟弟，蝙蝠侠那个亲儿子，现在正蜷在他的窝中间，床单枕头被子全部被团成一个巨大的茧，正散发出浓烈的中东香精味儿。乳香没药莲花和胡椒的气息搅成一团，让他闻起来像刚个从埃及奥斯曼或者别的什么西亚北非君主制国家某个爆炸的香水工厂逃出来还被淋了一脑门子浓缩液的傻逼。  
  
而Jason在地板上。  
  
估计是被恶魔崽子踢的。  
  
小鬼到底被他那个揠苗助长的池子提前催分化了？见鬼的还是个omega，到底为什么一个omega会跑到狠揍过他一顿的omega二哥家里筑巢？这什么毛病？为什么老蝙蝠不能直接把他带回家？  
  
再一看Damian的情况，行吧别问了，神智都不太清醒的样子。  
  
任劳任怨的二哥只能把他扯出来一半，潦草地脱掉他已经支离破碎的制服再用毛巾裹好擦拭。少年人橄榄色皮肤被汗打得湿淋淋的，浑身潮红发烫，嘴唇干裂起皮。中子星密度的身体并没有omega常见的柔软感，只有脸上手上没褪的婴儿肥，呃，大概还有屁股之类的地方，能看出一些脂肪积攒起来的弧度。那双绿眼睛迷茫而凶猛地半合着，一点点眼泪要掉不掉地坠在眼角，像只奋力从死兆中挣脱的凶兽。  
  
Jason叹了口气，把Damian摁进自己怀里慢慢脱衣服。“Todd…？”幼小的omega整张脸都陷在兄长饱满的胸肌里头，困惑地仰头露出一双眼睛看他。Jason犹豫了一下，慢慢放出自己的气味。微苦的药香裹挟着热烈浓郁的酒味，那是超过五十度的绿魔鬼苦艾酒，Damian在头晕目眩中嗅到一丝难辨的腥甜，像血，令他体内苦苦压抑的暴戾的、兽性的部分重新开始奔腾。哥哥尽可能地温柔包裹住他，即使他被锋利的牙齿狠狠叼住胸肉，闷哼着被啃出了血。恶魔之子甚至兴奋地含住那饱受蹂躏的一整块吸吮吞咽，舌头往里钻去，他因为热潮而悲鸣，又在困顿中发泄着自己对未知的，成熟而光明的世界的恐惧。就像是某种奇异的病毒，Damian脸上的潮红顺着皮肤的破口淌向他的兄弟，让他苍白饱满的肉体也逐渐晕上越来越多的血色。小孩半挂在他身上，几乎是动用了全部的体重来把他往后压，他是惊慌失措的野兽幼崽，用不知收敛的爪子推打抓挠着他。平心而论Jason的肉质不错，饱满紧实有弹性，汁水充足丰腴滋润。这令小鬼更兴奋地扒住他的身体摩挲挤压，像在检查自己的猎物。  
  
这什么见鬼的刚分化就跟嗑药一样的Omega，老头子遗传了什么奇怪的东西吗?  
  
Jason又开始感觉到暴躁，把莫名其妙虚弱又凶狠的崽子拎起来顺着湿淋淋的水渍插入手指，他一边诅咒着又得清洗一次的可怜床单，一边熟练地直奔主题。两根手指的突然插入令Damian发出一声无措的尖叫，手指死死抠进兄长厚实的背肌里，膝盖将那可怜的窄腰碾出淤青，这一切令他们不像是在上床而更像在打架。  
  
快感来得急促而凶猛，处子迟钝地哀嚎着松了力气，烧得昏昏沉沉的脑子里只剩下陌生的酥麻酸胀，他感到难以启齿的深处在被抵住按揉，内壁甚至能分辨出略显坚硬的指甲。小omega甚至淫荡地半坐在叛逆兄长的手指上任由自己的身体吞入更多，在剧烈的羞耻中逐渐变得绵软以迎接自己繁衍生息的宿命。  
  
Damian闻到寒凉的甜意，就像烈酒里加上了方糖和冰块，这似乎是为了让信息素更顺口而存在的，却使他惊得微微发颤，只能竭力清除自己脑海中旖旎的渴望，骑在杰森手指上紧缩自己，狠狠瞪向那双比他略浅的绿松石色眼睛。他仿佛重新回忆起母亲带给他的刺客血脉，夹着双腿气势汹汹对峙得贪婪霸道。然而可怜的处子丝毫无法掩饰肉体深处涌动而出的越来越激烈的渴求，统治者的天性在他脑海中咆哮着想要得到更多，弱势的第二性别接管了他的身体淌着水缠绕着他期待被掠夺。多巴胺和脑内啡飞速增长，越过对其他性种的原始需要，把人吊在无法被彻底满足的快感里哀嚎。  
  
这令他从无助中骤然清醒过来。  
  
Jason把已经不再茫然无措的兄弟翻过去，这下完全是粗暴的指奸了，小男孩腿根发颤小腹颤抖，屁股往后坐着渴求更大的东西，仿佛连哭腔都带着嚼不碎咽不下从齿缝里咕嘟咕嘟冒出来的恨意。Damian的整块腺体都在红肿发烫，Jason把自己贴上去含住那块肉舔舐安抚刮弄刺激，他听见一声类似被呛住的呜噎，然后是虚弱无力的低声哀叫。恶魔之子在余韵中舒展脊背磨蹭着软弹的胸肌，感觉到翘起的两点戳在他肩胛处便悄悄地红了脸整个人放松偎进去。Damian动了动屁股，迟钝地意识到兄长未曾勃起的阴茎正柔软地半压在他身上。  
  
他突然感到耻辱和憎恨。  
  
Jason并不喜欢这样的Damian，在他的假想中Damian就应该骄傲毒舌，自恋地在哥谭夜空中跳上跳下，挥舞他的刀做个任性一点的小鬼、蝙蝠宝宝、恶魔崽子，或者别的什么直接简单的小东西，在困惑和压抑中不断成长直到某一天比老头子更加强大。他最好少走弯路，尤其是自己走过的。现在的Damian令他感到陌生，也令他想到…想到自己最糟糕的时候。  
  
在Damian热潮的间隙里Jason简单地弄了点食物。挑食的死小孩一反常态地没再嘴臭，恹恹地吞下半碗鸡汤玉米糊就缩回了巢穴。  
  
“先起来一会儿，蝙蝠宝宝”Jason头疼地揉揉额角，“我得把被套换了”。然后好心解释道:“不知道你接受的荒野求生训练是什么，在我看来——作为一个爱干净的正常omega，我得告诉你躺在自己流的水里超过24小时有点恶心。”  
  
Damian意识到Todd有很多套床品，非常非常多。毕竟他必须保证度过几天热潮拥有足够的舒适度。通常来讲omega没精力在热潮间隙里拆自己的床，但Jason不是个普通的omega。不幸的是这也意味着热潮结束后他的洗衣机将会拥有一个相当吓人的工作量。  
  
不过这次有童工可以压榨，黑心二哥愉悦地想。  
  
把床上乱七八糟的玩意儿连同Damian报废的制服扔进浴室，再换上新的，光溜溜的漂亮小孩迫不及待地重新开始筑巢。巢穴里很干净，只有柔顺剂和阳光的味道。  
这令危险的孩子感到安全。  
  
他抬眼看向叼着烟的兄长，青年头发凌乱，一身白腻腻的皮肉几乎遮不住任何他留下的痕迹，完美的肌肉上带着密布血丝的牙印和纵横交错的指痕，腰侧青紫了一大块脸上还浮着不太明显的巴掌印。  
  
Damian告诫自己应当抱有歉意，或者最起码——最起码应该口不对心地说声抱歉。  
  
但他又一次感到羞耻，浓烈而无法摆脱。并且又一次可耻地兴奋起来，Damian几乎为此感到恐慌。  
  
他拱在被子里背对着自己的兄弟。还未曾进入变声期的声音在整夜折腾后直接嘶哑起来，“训练我，Todd，我需要一个导师”  
  
“小鬼，你上次跟我说需要一个导师。我帮了你忙之后你怀疑我，威胁我，拿飞镖捅老子屁股，最后被收拾了一顿。”  
  
“你会帮我。”  
  
“他妈的你这是求人的态度？”  
  
“我在你的安全屋里筑巢，这足够说明态度了。”  
  
“我不会再道歉，也不会感谢你”  
  
艹。  
  
“那最起码管好你的牙齿和指甲，小疯狗”  
  
Damian咬紧牙关，胸口在新被子底下剧烈起伏，他惊恐地在自己口中尝到卷土重来的莫名甜蜜的憎恨。  
  
Alfred冷静地收到了Damian分化的消息然后报告给Bruce。毕竟没人会认为一个刚分化的发育期alpha(达米安当然会是alpha)有能力干成什么不靠谱的事，干了也戳不进生殖腔多半还会被笑死，最坏的情况大概是被笑出心理阴影见一次打一次。  
  
“不，Alfred，Damian分化成了omega”,Jason努力吞咽下一句冲口而出的脏话，“跟我一样，他是个Omega”。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安开始习惯在发情期前往杰森的安全屋。  
  
那里被装点得很好，温暖，有很大的冰箱和满满的自制食物，杰森会准备很多饮用水。他接受各种信息素训练，饥渴地趴在床上看杰森在人造信息素里毫无影响地走来走去下厨或者忍受着热潮在房间里跟杰森对打。他精疲力尽地泡在自己信息素里接受兄长的抚慰，哥哥的手和嘴很棒，为了照顾发育中的身体杰森向来不用过分的东西，最多也就拆个小跳蛋塞进去，让达米安越发渴望粗暴对待。  
  
他意识到自己并不曾参与过杰森的热潮。  
  
杰森对着他翻了个白眼，有点尖刻地瘪了一下嘴，然后恶意地勾起一侧唇角回复他：“你能帮我什么？发育期的未成年小omega？”  
  
达米安又一次感到自己被羞辱了。  
  
黑市上好东西多得很，杰森高价收购了一批真正的alpha信息素并把它们塞进了某个装置里。他感觉自己心跳逐渐加快，冒着汗向达米安飞出匕首。  
  
如果达米安照镜子，他会发现自己放大的瞳孔。达米安显得急躁，裤子被情热的液体打得透湿，然后挥刀冲了上去。  
  
他们打了很久，达米安鼻青脸肿，拼着身上挨了好几下橡胶子弹飞出他的刀，眼见凶刃脱手划伤杰森便满足地跪倒在地。  
  
“Omega的性种通常意味着更丰富细腻的感情，第二性别给与了我们更加能享受快感的身体，而性——从来都是感情的捷径之一。”杰森微微喘息着脱掉衣服包扎好自己的手臂点燃一根烟，“不要试图抵抗你的天性，但可以适应并驯服它。”  
  
达米安本来还沉浸在愉悦中毫无自觉地欣赏二哥裸露的身体。年幼的Omega突然像只被踩了尾巴的猫似的跳起来不服气地冲他大叫：“别用这种眼神看着我！我是个Omega也不妨碍我是最强的罗宾、蝙蝠侠和恶魔之女的孩子，未来的蝙蝠侠！就算做Omega我也是个韦恩！性种根本无法阻止我想做的任何事情！我没有性种歧视你这个混蛋！”  
  
杰森又一次按动了那个罪恶的按钮。  
  
张牙舞爪的小鬼不服气地瘫倒在地毯上。  
  
“那就证明给我看，蝙蝠宝宝。你还需要训练很久呢。”  
  
“但我刚才想说的并不是这个，我的意思是，作为一个Omega你可能会面对很多情感困境，别把自己绕进去。你得相信自己或许会经历很多段感情，即使是永久标记也不代表真正的绑定，你得习惯失去，接受自己或者对方移情，还有永远别拿生育开玩笑。Omega并不是只能爱Alpha，抱着这种想法的Alpha只配被处理掉。”杰森眯着眼睛，杀气腾腾。  
  
达米安喜欢这个凶狠的表情，他平躺着又一次感到血液在血管中兴奋地奔流。杰森并不忌讳让他看见自己的小手段，达米安也知道自己这个远算不上万人迷的兄长能吊着人算计得手段百出。omega需要更狠戾的行事作风和更狡猾的战术素养，他们得生存，得活得更好。  
  
杰森在朦胧的迷雾里舔自己的嘴唇，眼神慢慢延伸向远方，手指熟练地夹住烟往下抖。“譬如说我就爱过不止一个alpha”凶狠的幼崽在他喷吐的烟圈中看见艳红而湿润的舌头，尖鼻头有点红，眼尾熏上一点点粉，令这张凌厉的脸变得慵懒甚至带点莫名其妙的委屈可欺。  
  
达米安想象着杰森跟随便某个床伴在一起的样子，他应该是游刃有余的，甚至有些冷淡，被人从背后环住，一双手握着腰，然后慢慢往下滑，顺着着人鱼线摩挲他的胯骨和小腹。他会渴望得腿根发颤，但他不太耐烦被弄出一堆痕迹，埋在肩头吮吸一定会被他皱着眉头推开。然后他会被摁住一侧肩膀压下去，乳头饥渴地翘起却得不到抚慰，只能像缺水的鱼一样无助地在桌子上或者玻璃前仰起头。被进入的时候眼睛里有一层淡薄的水汽漫上来，睫毛上挂着极小的泪珠，身体被玩弄出一层慵懒香艳的粉色。他不太叫，只是偶尔会有低而软的呻吟哭泣从喉咙里滚出来，嘴唇半张开，不时能看到艳红的舌尖。他会微微哽咽着皱着眉头主动往后撞，下体湿淋淋地跟人蹭在一起，黏腻地抓着人的手往自己身上乱摸，把身上某些敏感部位折磨出更艳丽的色彩，释放的时候哽住呼吸，你得过好一会儿才能看见他胸膛缓缓起伏的样子。他有时候像个被抽离灵魂的玩具，可他在床上又能轻松地要了试图标记他的alpha的命。  
  
不...不应该这样，陶德看起来欠打又欠艹，他应该被仰面放倒在床上，身体弯折起来，两条长腿可怜地被压在脑袋两侧，然后被掐着腰用力干进去，嘴巴上捂着黑色宽胶带，屁股饥渴地吃着鸡巴爽得直掉眼泪，他的腿根会被咬被掐被鞭打出很多红印，扭着腰在下面一晃一晃把人往他身体里吞。他应该被艹得小腹痉挛，乱七八糟地射在自己胸口小腹甚至脸上。头发被揉扯成鸡窝，浑身红彤彤湿淋淋，乳头被咬被掐被玩成肿胀的暗红色，想呜咽着祈求结在里面却得不到，可怜巴巴地拱起身体，柔软丰沛的后穴却疯狂地吸绞吮弄试图榨干对他施暴的家伙。他会因为缺水而声音嘶哑，胶带被扯掉的时候嘴唇肿起还黏着一点胶，然后被强迫深喉灌满这张刻薄的嘴巴。  
  
达米安焦躁地把手贴上去握住杰森的胸，软弹的肌肉微微从指缝处溢出来。他尝试用杰森照顾他的方式刺激杰森，换来杰森一个皱眉的表情。他被托起来，手被嫌弃地拎到一边，然后发生的事情让达米安羞耻得想要当场失忆——杰森很重地朝他的光屁股打了一巴掌，清脆的拍打声响彻整个卧室。  
  
恶魔之子全身都僵硬了。  
  
他感到自己的脸很烫，四肢不听使唤地僵在杰森身上，他呆滞了半天才不舒服地动了动，惊恐地意识到这是个怎样无礼的姿势——就像端着幼崽的屁股喂奶。  
  
达米安剧烈地挣扎起来。  
  
“嗤，动什么动啊老子第一次抱你你还是个不到三英尺的小毛毛。”  
  
达米安想起看陶德的第一眼，那时陶德还是刺客联盟的人形兵器，和母亲面对面坐在戈壁滩上，脸埋在胳膊里默默流泪。  
  
他到底没陪着翻旧账。  
  
他愤怒地一口咬在杰森肩膀上，男人一吃痛松手他就抓起刀跳开。  
  
杰森摸了摸伤处坐回沙发，开始没事找事收拾自己的东西。  
  
远远望见二哥垂下眼帘埋头保养枪械他便又一次躁动起来。达米安讨厌这个，他努力不去深究杰森的这份勾引女人的忧郁是如何造就的。抽象来讲大约是源于短暂人生中得到和失去，但是——达米安突然宁可从前并不认识陶德，达米安情愿纡尊降贵地从头同陶德那个蠢货做战友、家人、兄弟也好过现在这样，他与陶德混乱的过去最好没有半点关系，他可以一步一步计划好如何花费很多年去得到他然后努力去做，而非以一种尴尬可悲的形式卷入他的过往。他神经质地反反复复思索陶德爱过的ahlpa都会是谁，然后疼痛地意识到自己在其中站在怎样的位置。也许他该是个抽象的影子，是个没见过没接触过的模糊的名字。恶魔之子并不在意所谓的血缘、伦理、性种之类的束缚，他在意的是自己曾经或被动或主动地搅进去导致进退不得。  
  
达米安咬牙切齿地憎恨着杰森身上萦绕的忧郁的令人颓废堕落的空气。或许在更早的时候他就恨上了，每每这种该死的恶心的神态出现更小的他都藏不住挑衅的舌头。  
  
杰森吃过东西就出门了，临走前把无助流水的恶魔崽子绑在房间里做耐受度训练。  
  
罗宾爬起来清理干净自己，从头到脚涂抹上大量的抑味喷雾，穿好制服和兜帽远远追在他身后。他赶到的时候红头罩正坐在黑面具大腿上，黑帮小弟横三竖四躺了一地。他一只脚蹬着墙壁，显露出修长流畅的腿部线条，另一条腿整个压住反派的胸口，膝盖以威胁性的姿态顶在黑面具喉结上。哥谭黑道巨头被困得不能动弹，太阳穴上还抵着把枪。杰森还保持这种姿势逼供了好一阵，浑然不知自己的短夹克被抻高导致半截绷紧的细腰都在人眼前晃悠，问得差不多了才跳下来象征性地描边了几枪把人轰走。  
  
红头罩气急败坏地拽着罗宾在哥谭的夜色里快速翻越楼宇，在某只滴水兽前达米安迫使急着把他弄回家的杰森停下来，罗宾抬手摘掉了眼罩。  
  
杰森看见达米安燃烧的绿眼睛，一对瑰丽得近乎鬼魅的祖母绿。他瞪着他，一步步沉重地逼过来。杰森不自在地露出整张脸。  
  
小孩儿用力将脸贴上冰凉的胸甲，手环住青年的脖子把他往下拉。男人满脸困惑地被他拽下来，达米安凶狠地撞上去叼住薄嘴唇，牙齿死命硌着两片软肉，舌头扣开齿关纠缠深入得几乎让他窒息。他的牙齿又跟上去了，犬齿刮在舌头上，达米安在自己嘴里兴奋地品尝到对方的血腥味，身体猛地向上蹿，两条腿夹住杰森的腰试图把他坠到地面上。杰森捉他两肋像在捉一只撒野的狼崽子，用力把他从自己身上撕下来。达米安舔掉自己嘴唇上黏腻的血丝，两只眼睛闪着病态的亢奋光芒，他牢牢握住兄长的手臂，指甲掐进肉里。“你再敢乱坐人大腿一次，我就砍掉你的两条腿”  
  
望着杰森在错愕中迅速变红的耳朵，他感到由衷的畅快。


	3. Chapter 3

这个小小的插曲似乎并没被放在心上，达米安又一次气闷地趁着夜色爬进窗户，  
屋子里静悄悄的，只有细微的翻动书页的沙沙声。杰森穿着条拳击短裤趴在沙发上看书，沐浴过后的水汽在腰窝处汇聚成浅浅的一摊，山根处堆着点半干的额发，肌肉鼓胀饱满的胳膊撑在身侧，越发显得肉腾腾热乎乎白生生的，像块新鲜出炉的天使蛋糕。  
达米安觉得气闷，又觉得热，看着床头的熊宝宝发了会儿呆才皱着鼻子跑去推他，超大声地喊“陶德”。

杰森合上了手中的那本《自深深处》。

“轻一点，这可不是在打架。”杰森蹙眉，握住达米安的脚掌把它从自己的大腿上扳下来。“这只是一些必要的拖延时间的方法，你这样可拖不住alpha啊小鬼。”撇着嘴发出弹舌音的小onega不满地蹬他，歪倒在沙发上被拎着脚提得下半身悬空动弹不得，达米安感到自己是块架子上晃晃悠悠的可怜毛巾。杰森把他放下来，手托在底下命令道“踩”。  
“不对，再轻”  
“再轻点”  
“拖时间总得给点甜头，你要踩碎alpha的蛋可以，但不能是还没翻盘的时候，再轻。”  
达米安蜷了一下脚趾，不自在地磨蹭着杰森的掌心。他的思绪乱七八糟跑得很远，想起父亲，想起母亲，想起跟陶德化敌为友的德雷克和擅长刷存在感的军火库，然后他想到刚才脚下美妙的紧实触感，哥哥的手很大，温暖干燥地托着他，仿佛能感觉到凹陷下去的掌纹。青春期少年猜想那儿和自己一样有着生命线断裂的痕迹。陶德的大腿上有一圈尚未褪去的的绑痕，微微凹下让人想到更下流的某些东西，一块圆圆的红印浮在上面，是他刚踩出来的。  
他仿佛听见很小声的嗤嗤笑声，然后越来越大。陶德愉快地把手抽出来拍了一把他的脚背，撑不住似的放声大笑起来。  
达米安莫名其妙又羞耻地睁大眼睛，像只误吞田螺的鹅，他感到自己被什么东西噎住了，热度迅速从脸颊蔓延到脖子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈学得还挺快。”杰森笑得上气不接下气，被自己呛了一下发出惊天动地的咳嗽声“不过主要还是靠你自己发挥啊哈哈哈哈哈很有天赋小鬼，很有天赋。”  
恶魔崽子被气得发出愤怒的咆哮，扑上去骑在正不断发出罪恶欢笑的混蛋胸腹之间掐他脖子。陶德偏着头笑得浑身发软，淡色的嘴唇红润起来，绿松石色的眼睛湿漉漉的，翘眼角微微泛红。他似乎毫无防备，达米安猜想自己太过明显的举动令这个阴险的家伙有恃无恐，手下却不自觉松了力气。  
达米安慢慢把头低下去，额头相抵，两双相似又不同的绿眼睛对在一起。他们离得那么近，呼吸相交，让人生出旖旎的错觉。  
杰森被吓得紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
达米安这会儿得意得紧。  
他故意凑得更近，挤挤挨挨的仿佛要吻下去却只是在对着说话:“我不需要发挥这些，陶德。我会让他们后悔这么做。我比alpha更强大，更优秀。”他停顿了一下，捏着兄长的红彤彤的耳垂把玩“在任何方面都是如此，所以你不会再有跟着alpha跑掉的机会了，你知道我什么意思。性种不会是我们的阻碍。”他爬起来看陶德躺平捂眼睛的样子，看着看着就越发得意，欲盖弥彰地发出一声弹舌音。  
杰森半天才回过神，捂着脸哀嚎。  
看了看房间，发现床头的小熊不见了。

罗宾继续在哥谭夜空飞翔，在少年泰坦拯救世界，红头罩偶尔回家的时候像没事人一样跟他掐架斗嘴。也许这算回避也许不算，也许满宇宙乱只是在天南海北四处冒险的时候顺便躲一个不好处理的麻烦罢了。  
父亲是足够强大的alpha，也是陶德最可能喜欢过的alpha，已经长到十六岁的罗宾看着蝙蝠侠漆黑的背影想。他在书房见过陶德送父亲的初版《道林格雷的画像》，陶德最疯的那会儿又似乎的的确确是个漂亮又痴狂的莎乐美。那么父亲知道自己曾经被喜欢过又被放弃了吗？达米安细细推敲陶德怎样艰难地move on，退回儿子的位置，对父亲妥协，突然感到一阵难以启齿的隐秘快意从心脏泵至四肢百骸。  
但是红头罩并没有换掉那间安全屋。  
罗宾又开始定期拜访它。  
达米安把熊娃娃塞回床头，又往底下压几本书。  
有时他也会掐着杰森离开的时间偷走点什么。  
他在杰森的默许下对这个把戏乐此不疲。

这年达米安生日杰森远在塔马兰。  
“我这儿他妈的在打仗呢！你等我把这帮造反的杂碎弄死再跟我谈！”指挥官暴躁地准备关联络器却因为异常冷静的声音屏住了呼吸。  
“我成年了，陶德。我十三岁对你说的话依然有效。”  
“我承认你足够强大也乐于给你一定程度的自由，虽然我很想这么做，但我不会束缚你。从我第一次踏足你的安全屋你没把我扔出去开始你就只能是我的，这跟我能不能给你一个该死的牙印没有任何关系。你是个欲壑难填的婊子，从死而复生的那一刻起你永远也没办法填满自己对爱的需要。你需要信任，需要被掌控，你是个渴望被抓着线的风筝，我可以为你做到。”  
“我可以为你做到，所以你永远不可能拥有alpha。”  
杰森在炮火纷飞中感到世界在崩溃。  
“我可以为你做到。”  
“我可以为你做到。”  
他仿佛听见那个倔强骄傲的小孩把双手抱在胸前抬头看着他一遍遍重复。  
“我可以为你做到。”  
仿佛交汇的外星射线都成了背景，战场上的哀嚎被自动静音，鼻子也屏蔽了血腥和硝烟味，杰森站在残垣断壁间抽噎了一下。  
他从来没有这么想回家过。

杰森被蒙着眼睛，从闷热的封闭状况来看他正在某个狭小的密闭空间里。他尝试着动了一下，慢慢在脑海中描摹空间的形状。  
该死的是后备箱！  
他被磕磕绊绊的路况颠得头晕目眩，脑袋不时撞在盖板上发出沉闷的响声。红头罩蜷缩起身体拆着四肢的绳索咬牙切齿，满脑子都是怎么好好教训胆大包天从书店门口抢人的劫匪。  
他感到空间骤然开阔，鼻腔内浑浊的空气被新鲜气息填满，扯开眼罩整个人鱼跃而出却“砰”地一声撞进“劫匪”怀里。还未睁眼看清状况，鲁莽的亲吻便已落在嘴角而后辗转深入。  
还他妈的是玫瑰薄荷味。  
达米安瞳孔放大，眼睛里晕着诡异的绿光。  
“我早就想这么做了，陶德。你不给我送成年礼物我只好自己过来拿。”  
刺鼻的气体弥漫在两个人周围，乱七八糟熏人得很，是驳杂的alpha信息素。  
杰森再醒来的时候在熟悉的房间里，他不适地在床铺上弹动身体，光溜溜地抬头看自己被暗绿色丝带绑在头顶的两只手。离群的知更鸟已经完全湿透了，大股大股的爱液从身体里冒出来，两条腿夹着薄被发着颤。成熟的身体越发空虚寂寞渴求抚慰，他哽咽着开始并拢腿磨蹭自己，甚至试图翻过身去摩擦床单。  
达米安，成年的达米安，比他高了半个头的大个子，撑在他身上慢悠悠欣赏着。  
“你不知道我想象过多少次你发情的样子，可我真没想到”骨节分明的手在他胸腹间摩挲描绘，“你藏了这么大个秘密啊。”  
灵魂受损的y形图腾从他身上缓缓浮现出来。杰森被他摸得发抖，身体战栗着往后退，整个人缩在床垫里。  
恶魔崽子兴奋地舔上去，把这些下流的淫纹吮得发红，下身贴在一起磨蹭。达米安含糊地咕哝着你的皮肤很配深绿色含住乳头吸咬侍弄，把小小的一点亵玩得胀大翘起，甚至用上牙齿轻轻碾磨着那块艳红水润，逼出兄长可怜巴巴的泣音。他感到烈焰从心口一直烧向喉咙，忍不住亲吻着咸涩的汗液把被折腾坏了的那处啃出一圈牙印。  
“我想给你装个马鞍”手指打着圈摩挲腰侧抚弄腰窝。  
“我还想把你的这里吊起来”，杰森的腿被架起来，大腿根部被用力抓出一道道指印。  
“我还要把你绑住不许射，只能被我艹得屁股喷水“埋头噬咬着紧实小腹，达米安握住杰森的胯下轻轻揉弄。  
“我会给你的脚踝刺青，把我的名字留在你身上”软舌迤逦一路水光向下，卷舔着湿淋淋的顶端钻入小洞。细白的脚腕被握出一圈青紫。  
“我要进入这里”，手指用力插入顶弄，仿着初次模样找到敏感点用力按揉。  
杰森的下半身悬空挂在青年已经长成的肩膀上。  
他模模糊糊听到阿拉伯语的“我要吃掉你”便跌入极乐。杰森失控地瘫在床上扭动着，感官被残忍地开发到极限，后穴被快速指奸伺候得又酸又麻，软腻的淫液顺着骨节分明的手指淌到腕子上手臂上又滑落进床单，他忍不住抬高窄胯翘起屁股往里吞，却被握着腰牢牢摁在原位，正在不满就感觉到自己的性器一路顶到软腻紧致不断收缩的喉咙口。他大口喘息着发出无声的尖叫，生理泪水在短而尖的猫脸上冲刷而下。  
达米安闻到空气中骤然炸开的炽热香气。  
“唔嗯...快进来...快”被达米安折腾出得片片红晕的下体就在他眼下不断讨好磨蹭。他甫一直起身子杰森的两条长腿便驯服地缠在他腰间，杰森哭得可怜巴巴在他怀里乱拱，柔软的穴口四处磨蹭着想要吞入阴茎，床单被踢蹬得乱七八糟。  
“please...Damian...please.”  
“I’m yours.”  
达米安在迷乱中捉住那双红肿的唇用力亲吻，下身交叠顶到最深。杰森含糊地张大嘴巴哀嚎着释放在他怀里，浊液溅射在两个人的胸口小腹。达米安兴奋地舔掉喷到杰森脸上的一点点精水用力抽插，又热又紧的湿滑内壁痉挛着讨好献媚，夹得他愈发兴致欲狂。可怜的猎物舒服得大腿都在哆嗦，在他身上几乎挂不住，红着眼睛挣断了束缚抱住他，手指陷进浅棕色的肌肉里抓挠着。疼痛。随之而来的是越发高昂的兴致，杰森被转动半圈趴跪着塌下腰接受野兽般的交媾，腿软得几乎跪都跪不住却被不断命令撑好，他简直湿得一团糟，像只淋透了雨的大型犬。达米安感到黏腻体液正不断打在下体，爽快之余使得肉体碰撞声越发淫荡起来。杰森饥渴地浪叫，扭着细腰不断往后顶，被拉高身体后仰成完美的弓形。“陶德，打开它”杰森的叫声变得惊恐，摇着头哭泣，屁股还在不停唧唧叫着往里吸。“不...啊...啊...再来...啊深一点...嗯啊...没有alpha信息素刺激打不开呜呜...”他一边重重地往后坐去一边又哭又叫试图拒绝。达米安抓住两团饱胀胸肉揉弄，手指夹着挂血丝的乳头拧得人又痛又爽，吮着杰森的后脖颈下体再次提速“你打不开我就把它操开。”  
杰森尖叫着潮吹，大量爱液喷涌而出弄得一团糟的床单越发湿潮湿，却得不到丝毫怜惜。弟弟的动作更加粗暴，撞击得紧闭的缝隙抽痛又磨碾得内壁颤抖，杰森两眼翻白松了力气。他被彻底撞开了，疼得嘴唇都失去了血色四肢不自觉地发着抖。达米安占有欲十足，把哥哥紧紧压在身下揉按小腹，满足地抱着眼神涣散的兄长抵在温暖的最深处磨蹭半天才射出来。  
激烈的性事对两只omega来说消耗有些太大了，他们在床单上蜷缩着蹭在一起互相抚摸拥抱，甜腻腻地紧贴着啾来啾去。  
“没想到居然这么顺利。”达米安像只被抱着顺毛的老虎，眯着眼睛享受抚弄。  
半晌，清醒过来的红头罩推了推罗宾问：“所以你还做了什么plan B？"  
“我打劫了你书柜，还有盆栽”达米安餍足得伏在杰森胸口上磨蹭着他身上的纹路，杰森的手指陷进他卷曲粗硬的黑头发里，“抱抱熊我也扔了，你只能抱我。”


End file.
